


Tears Of An Angel

by mymermaidstory



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Badass Mary Margaret, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan Fluff, David punches Killian in the face, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Killian is actually happy about having a baby, Miscarriage, Pregnancy, So it's even more painful when Emma loses the baby, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-10 17:22:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3298244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymermaidstory/pseuds/mymermaidstory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Emma gives Killian his heart back, Emma is shocked to discover she is pregnant with Killian's baby. She and Killian are ecstatic at first before things take a turn for the worst. When they rebuild their lives after this tragedy, they learn more about each other than they ever thought possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cover My Eyes

“Goddammit…” Emma cursed to herself, pacing back and forth in the bathroom. The positive pregnancy test was sitting on the countertop and Emma was having a bit of an internal crisis. This was the second time she hadn’t intended to get pregnant, but atleast she wasn’t in jail this time. There was no doubt that Killian was the father, but she had absolutely no idea how she was going to tell him. She knew she would have to tell him eventually, but she had to think it through. Emma remembered the night this little accident occurred with vivid clarity. It was the night she gave him his heart back from Gold’s clutches. The way his body moved with hers was something she would never forget. But clearly, a condom didn’t fall on the list of things she wouldn’t forget.

 

“Emma? You ok?” David’s voice asked from outside the door. She must’ve been in there a lot longer than she thought.

 

“I’m fine, David.” She said, partially lying. Emma quickly threw the pregnancy test away and walked out. She hoped that the boring paperwork of the Sheriff’s office would take her mind off things.

 

The weather in Storybrooke was still a bit cold after the incident with Ingrid, so it wasn’t a surprise when Killian showed up with hot cocoa (with cinnamon on top of course). Emma had been reading some reports that needed fileing when she heard the handsome pirate’s voice.

 

“Morning, love.” Killian smiled and kissed her head, placing the hot cocoa on the table. Emma smiled back, humming in delight at his presence. However, her delight quickly turned to nervousness when she realized that the father of the baby currently inside of her was sitting in the same room… and he had no clue what was going on.

 

“What, no donuts?” She joked, laughing at him. Killian rolled his eyes and shook his head.

 

“There was a line at Granny’s so I got what I could.” He told her. She sighed gently, tapping her fingers on her desk, thinking up multiple ways to tell him what he needed to know. Her eyes flickered from his face to his hook to his lips in a span of a few seconds. Unfortunately, this strange behavior was immediately noticed by Killian.

 

“You alright, Swan?” He asked a bit worriedly. He could tell there was something going on in the woman he loved, but he couldn’t tell exactly what it was. Emma’s heart began to beat faster and she licked her lips.

 

“ _I’m pregnant, Killian. You’re the father, and I have no idea what to do_.” Is what she said in her head. However, what came out was another boldfaced lie.

 

“Yeah, I’m totally fine. Just dealing with bland paperwork isn’t something I necessarily enjoy.” She said, lying through her teeth. She ran a hand through her hair and continued to stare at the paperwork.

“I can help if ya’d like?” Killian offered and Emma tensed. She knew she couldn’t keep this lie up for much longer if he stuck around. She shook her head.

 

“No thanks, I can handle it myself. But thanks for the hot chocolate, I did need that.” She gave him the best forced smile she could muster and his eyebrow quirked.

 

“Alright… Are you sure there’s nothing wrong?” He asked again and she nodded to reassure him.

 

“I’m fine Killian, trust me.” Emma tried to placate him. Thankfully luck seemed to be on her side because at that moment, Killian’s cell phone rang. Killian laughed when he saw who was calling.

 

“Why the hell is your dad calling me?” He mumbled, answering the phone. “Yes sir?” He said, a sarcastic tone in his voice.

 

“ _Killian, we need to talk. It’s about Emma._ ” David started but Killian cut him off.

 

“Haven’t we already done this before? You said you were fine with us being together!” Killian protested.

 

“ _I AM fine with it. I just have this feeling there’s something that she’s not telling me and maybe you know what it is._ ”

 

“Well then, you’ve called the wrong person, mate. If you want to know what’s up with Emma, call her.”

 

“ _Look, just meet me outside of Granny’s in ten minutes ok_?” Killian sighed heavily.

 

“Fine, but I just don’t know what insight I could provide about Emma’s mind.” He hung up on David and laughed quietly. “Seems your dad wants to meet me. I’m not sure if I should be scared or proud that the father of the woman I love wants to hang out.” He smirked before kissing Emma gently. “I’ll see you later, love.” He whispered before walking out of the station.

 

The second she heard the door close, she ran to the bathroom and violently threw up the contents of her stomach.

 

“Right… morning sickness. Must’ve forgot about that beautiful thing.” She groaned to herself, hunched over the toilet.

 

 


	2. Cover My Ears

Killian spotted David outside of Granny’s fairly quickly. The man was pretty hard to miss, especially when he his “overprotective dad mode” on high alert.

“What do you want, David?” Killian asked bluntly and David almost glared at him.

 

“There’s something wrong with Emma. She’s barely said a word all morning and normally, she tells me or Mary Margaret if something’s wrong. Since she hasn’t said anything to me, I was hoping she mentioned something to you.” He replied, crossing his arms. Killian shrugged, shaking his head.

 

“I already told you, Emma hasn’t said anything to me. You need to talk to her yourself if you’re worried.” Killian tried to play it off, but now David’s words were starting to get to him. He had seen how Emma acted that morning and how out of character it was for her. He sighed, shifting on his feet. “She did act strange at the station this morning, but told me it was just the boring paperwork.” David’s eyes shot to Killian’s face when he spoke.

 

“Did you offer to help her?”

 

“Of course I did. She said she didn’t need my help.” David snapped his fingers at Killian’s response.

 

“There is definitely something going on. Usually when I offer to help with paperwork, she’s all gung ho about me doing all the work.” David laughed when he remembered the last time Emma tried to make him do all the work while she just sat there drinking coffee. Killian was just about to speak when his phone buzzed as a text came in.

 

“It’s Emma.” He said softly, looking at the text she sent him.

 

“ _Killian, meet me at the docks. I have to tell you something_.”

 

He laughed and shook his head. “I swear, Emma doesn’t know what she wants. We’ll finish this conversation later. A beautiful woman calls my attention elsewhere.” Killian winked before walking away from David. David groaned, annoyed and confused as to what his daughter was keeping from him.

 

* * *

 

Emma paced back and forth on the docks, her heart racing as she thought her decision over. She knew there was no way she could keep this from him forever. After all, it was his baby, and he deserved to know more than anyone. She saw him walking her way and she immediately felt sick, her nerves not making her morning sickness any better.

 

“Can’t you ever make up your mind, Swan? One minute you don’t want me around, the next I’m all that you-”

 

“I’m pregnant.” Her words were short and to the point as she stared at him, her eyes sparkling. Killian stopped dead in his tracks when he heard her speak. His face drained of all color and he swallowed dryly.

 

“W-what?” He stuttered, frozen in his place. He thought for a moment he had heard her wrong.

 

“I’m pregnant, Killian. And you’re the father.” She said once again and Killian’s face lit up. A surprised smile crossed his face.

 

“Killian I-” She didn’t even get to finish her sentence because Killian was kissing her passionately before she could speak. He was so ecstatically happy that he couldn’t even focus. All he wanted was her, and now that they were having a baby, his life was so much more than it was before. When he finally pulled away, Emma noticed the elated expression on his face. “Wait, you’re actually happy about this?”

 

“Why wouldn’t I be?” He said, practically gasping with joy. He picked her up in his arms and spun her around, happiness filling his entire being. “This is amazing! I’m…” He stopped, his smile even bigger as he put his hand on the currently flat planes of her stomach. He was overwhelmed by joy and for a moment, Emma thought she saw tears in his eyes, “I’m going to be a father.” He kissed her again and this time, Emma melted into his kiss. She never expected him to be this happy. To think that this hard edged pirate wanted a child was something that never crossed her mind. It was the passion and pure love in his kiss that officially made Emma’s final decision. She was keeping this baby and she knew Killian was going to help her. But then, his face suddenly dropped. “How in the hell are we going to tell your parents?”

 

His question made her feel even sicker. “Oh God…. How is my dad gonna take this?” She mumbled, mostly to herself. There was no way David was going to take this news as happily as Killian had. “We’re gonna have to tell him sometime.” Killian laughed at her statement then, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

 

“Well, actually, your beloved dad was just talking to me about how strange you had been acting. My guess is this was the reason.” The smile on his face returned at the thought of his child.

 

“We might as well just get it over with now and spare the wrath of him later.” Emma sighed, crossing her arms and gesturing for Killian to follow her.

 

When they reached Granny’s, David was still waiting outside. The minute he saw Emma and Killian, David approached them, his posture tense. He noted the dumbass smile on Killian’s face and the sick expression on Emma’s.

 

“Emma, please, tell me what’s going on. I know something’s wrong.” He asked and Emma groaned loudly.

 

“Look, I know this is gonna sound crazy. Just promise me you won’t freak out.” She began and David’s face hardened. “I’m…. I’m pregnant.” Her words hit David’s ears and he immediately looked at Killian.

 

The next thing Killian knew, David punched him square in the jaw and he stumbled backwards.

 

“DAD!” Emma screamed, “Stop it!”

 

“Damn David, you throw one hell of a punch!” He laughed jokingly, noticing the anger in David’s face.

 

“You impregnated my daughter?!” He practically shouted, grabbing Killian by the jacket lapel. “How could you let that happen?!”

 

“Please tell me you’re joking and I don’t have to explain where babies come from to you. After all, you did just have a baby yourself.” Killian pointed out and David slammed the man against the wall of Granny’s. “I thought you said you were fine with us being together?!”

 

“I was, until you had sex with her! For fucks sake Killian, do you ever think about consequences?!” David was absolutely furious and all Killian wanted to do was laugh. The anger that David was exuding was overshadowed by the immense happiness and excitement Killian was feeling over this new development. He was going to be a father. For once in his life, he wasn’t going to screw something up. He could finally have something that he wouldn’t damn it all to hell. His life was going to change for the better and he could care less about the threats David was spilling.

 

“I think about consequences, mate. Much more than you think I do.” He stated and Emma forced David to let Killian go. Both of David’s hands carted through his hair nervously, beginning to pace back and forth.

 

“David enough!” She spat at him, “This is happening, ok? I’m keeping the baby. I know it sounds crazy, but I think Killian is genuinely happy about this, and I don’t think he’d leave me alone during this.” She tried to calm David, who was still fuming with anger, “Please just promise me you won’t beat him mercilessly about this?” Emma’s words finally convinced him and David sighed.

 

“I swear to God, Killian, if you hurt her or that baby in any way, I will not hesitate to-”

 

“Kill me? Maim me? Cut off my other hand and give it to Rumplestiltskin? Mate, you could do whatever you wanted to me because if I ever hurt Emma or my baby, I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself and I’d love to die.” He hissed, and Emma rolled her eyes. At that moment, Mary Margaret and Ruby came out of Granny’s with shocked expressions on their faces.

 

“What in the world just happened?” Mary Margaret demanded and David sighed heavily.

 

“Emma’s….” He stopped and shook his head, “Emma’s pregnant with Killian’s baby.” Mary Margaret’s face lit up with joy, Ruby’s jaw dropped, and Emma shrugged with a goofy smile.

 

“I call dibs on the baby shower.” Ruby laughed while David walked inside Granny’s.

 

“I need something strong to drink.” David muttered, still obviously ticked off. Mary Margaret put little Neal down for a moment to embrace Emma.

 

“I’m so happy for you, Emma.” She smiled but as Killian passed her, she grabbed his jacket, “And you, if you even think about leaving her, David’s punishment for you will look like a dream compared to what I’ll have in store for you.” Mary Margaret whispered to him, the smile on her face very threatening and serious at the same time. Killian laughed nervously.

 

“Yes ma’am.”

 

 


	3. Tell Me These Words Are A Lie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just FYI, if you are triggered by blood or miscarriage, I'd recommend skipping this chapter.

The weeks began to pass and Killian became surprisingly gentle around Emma. This baby was clearly softening him and it was really shocking to Emma. She would often wake up with Killian’s head on her chest and his hand on her now slightly puffier stomach. He was now extra careful with where his hook was when he walked beside her, because he didn’t want to accidentally hurt her or the baby due to a misplaced hook. Whale had confirmed her pregnancy fairly quickly and determined she was about six weeks along when she found out about the baby. Killian was absolutely overjoyed as Emma progressed, finding her more and more beautiful as the baby developed within her.

 

One night, he had her cradled in his arms, stroking her hair while kissing her. When he pulled back, he looked down at her belly before looking in her eyes.

 

“It’s a girl.” He said plainly and Emma looked at him confused.

 

“What are you talking about? It’s too early to determine the sex of the baby yet.” She said, laughing quietly.

 

“I just have a feeling. Pirates have a natural intuition about this kind of thing.”

 

“Pirate’s intuition my ass.” Emma rolled her eyes at him before nodding off to sleep.

 

The next day, Emma was surprised to discover that he was right when Mary Margaret used the pendulum David’s mother had given her to determine the sex of the child. She was having a baby girl… A beautiful little princess that she knew Killian would dote upon and be extremely overprotective of. The thought made her laugh.

 

* * *

 

 

“Fuck…” Emma whispered one night, a sharp pain in her lower back waking her up. It wasn’t that uncommon because her back had been hurting as of late. Killian was still asleep beside her, his face nuzzled into her hair. She only smiled at him for a moment when another pain struck her. This one was far worse than the last. She knew how to deal with pain, so Emma tried to fall back to sleep and think nothing of it. Unfortunately, she only managed to fall back to sleep for five minutes before another, much stronger pain ripped through her abdomen. This one caused her to quietly cry out in pain. She sat straight up in bed, immediately knowing something was wrong. As she stood up to go to the bathroom, Emma felt something run down her thigh and onto the floor. Her heart pounded hard in her chest as she turned around, eyes going wide as she saw the puddle of blood that stained the sheets where her body once laid.

 

“Killian! Killian wake up!” She shouted at him, suddenly becoming lightheaded and falling to her knees. Killian groggily woke up, his eyes flickering open.

 

“What is it, Sw-” Killian immediately stopped when he saw the blood on the sheets and Emma on the floor. He shot out of bed and ran to her, an expression of pure fear on his features.

 

“K-killian, t-the baby!” She whimpered, noticing as more blood started to pool underneath her, another pain wracking her body. She cried out in pain, curling into a ball before Killian scooped her up into his arms, not even caring that he was getting blood all over him. Emma clung to his neck, tears filling her eyes and fear filling her heart. Luckily, their apartment was across the street from the Storybrooke hospital, so Killian didn’t have to run very far.

 

“Help! Somebody please help!” Killian practically screamed, holding a trembling and terrified Emma in his arms. A few nurses quickly brought a gurney over and Killian placed her on it. He had to pry her arms off of him since she was still holding onto him for dear life.

 

“Killian, please…” She started and he shook his head, kissing her hand as he ran alongside the gurney.

 

“It’s gonna be ok, love. It’s gonna be alright..” He tried to reassure her, knowing he was lying. Tears overflowed his own eyes as the nurses took her back into the ER. As soon as Emma was out of sight, Killian collapsed against the wall in sobs, sliding down the wall as he felt his world shatter before his eyes.

 

 


	4. It Can't Be True

Killian was the one who called David and Mary Margaret. They rushed over as fast as they could, spotting the distraught and heartbroken pirate sitting in a chair, biting his nails.

 

“What happened?” David asked, terrified for his daughter. Killian’s eyes were bloodshot and his voice cracked as he struggled to speak.

 

“They, um… They said we were lucky we got here when we did. When she-” He stopped for a moment and tried to compose himself. Mary Margaret sat down beside him to try and comfort him, “When she lost the baby, they said she lost a lot of blood. They’re trying to stabilize her now… Oh God…” He whispered, biting his lip hard to stop himself from crying again. It was then that Whale came out and approached them.

 

“She’s stable now. You can go and see her.” Whale said and Killian nodded, walking back to her room. He felt his heart break even more when he saw Emma. She was hooked up to an I.V and curled up on her side on the bed. It was clear she had been crying even more than he had. He went to her side, sitting on the edge of her bed.

 

“Emma…” He started and she sniffled. He reached out to touch her but Emma immediately cringed away from his touch.

 

“This always happens to me. I let my walls down for one moment and let myself love something, and then it gets taken away from me.” She was still trembling as she held onto her pillow. Killian wanted nothing more than to take away her pain, to wake up from this terrible nightmare and find his beloved and their baby girl safe in bed… But he knew that reality was right in front of him and there was no waking up from this dream.

 

“I’m so sorry, love.” He whispered and finally took her hand. Killian heard the agonized keen that came from Emma’s mouth when he held her hand, a feeling of guilt settling low in his stomach. Somehow this was his fault, somehow he had caused this… Just like Emma with love, whenever Killian felt even a smidgen of happiness, it was ripped from him in the most painful ways. His brother, Milah, he even almost lost Emma multiple times.

 

It was then that David knocked on the door with Mary Margaret. Killian sighed and kissed Emma on the forehead.

 

“I’ll be right outside if you need me.” He told her before leaving and allowing Emma time to grieve with her parents. Killian leaned against the cold wall of the hospital hallway and heard Emma sobbing and her parents trying to comfort her. He ran his hand through his hair, wishing he still had Zelena’s time travel spell to go back and stop himself from causing this miscarriage. He was so convinced that he had caused it that he didn’t stop to think that it could’ve just happened naturally.

 

 


End file.
